1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus and a printing control method where it is possible for ink droplets to be landed on a printing medium after being combined together in air.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it is known that disturbances which are referred to as ripple marks occur when small ink droplets are discharged with high density. It is thought that ripple marks occur due to the discharge path of ink droplets being warped due to an air flow which occurs when moving a carriage where a recording head is provided and an air flow which occurs when ink droplets are discharged from nozzles.
On the other hand, a printing apparatus which is disclosed in JP-A-2006-346936 (PTL 1) is known for landing ink droplets on a printing medium after being combined together in air.